<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nice, Hot Shower by EddyWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042471">A Nice, Hot Shower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites'>EddyWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Orange is the New Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/pseuds/EddyWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s your first time having a decent shower since you got to Litchfield. The warm water felt good, but it was about to get a lot hotter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Denning/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nice, Hot Shower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t remember the last time you’d had a shower, a real, satisfying shower anyway. It had to have been a couple weeks at least since you’d been able to shower at all. It was always too busy, and by the time it got to you there was never any hot water left to be had. You made do, of course, since you’d rather be cold than dirty, but it was getting old.</p>
<p>Finally, you found the perfect time. There was only one or two girls there when you’d arrived and you thought you’d struck gold. You weren’t going to waste a single second of time. You undressed in a rush, balling up your clothes and carelessly throwing them on a nearby bench. You weren’t even the slightest bit concerned about wrinkles. It’s not like being in Litchfield was a beauty contest.</p>
<p>You stepped into the shower and turned it on, sighing with relief when it was warm water that hit your skin. You quickly washed your body and hair, wanting to take your time, but fearing an influx of angry girls lining up for a shower, you decided against taking that particular luxury.</p>
<p>Soon the girls that had been there when you’d arrived had gone. You were, remarkably, alone, save for the guard hovering just outside. But there was a part of you that felt like you weren’t entirely by yourself. It’s as if eyes were watching you. There was the presence of another person that you were picking up on, but you couldn’t see anyone around, not over the stall door.</p>
<p>When you finally decided that you were clean enough, you stepped out, putting your towel around you. That’s when you saw her. Carol. She was wrapped up in a towel of her own and sitting next to the balled up pile of your clothes, looking at you. You eyed her up and down, briefly, but not brief enough that she didn’t notice. "Enjoy your shower," she asked.</p>
<p>"Y-yes," you stuttered out. You weren’t sure why she cared.</p>
<p>"Really," she asked, getting up. She started walking the few short feet over to you, "because I think you missed a spot," she continued. She grabbed at your towel, pulling it loose and you weren’t quite quick enough to catch it. She backed you back into the shower stall. Your eyes locked with hers and you trembled. Not of fear, which is what you thought you should have been feeling, but with arousal. You’d only ever previously dared to look at Carol from afar. But now she was close, <em>really</em> close and your breath caught in your throat.</p>
<p>"You want me to touch you," she asked, her voice low and breathy in your ear.</p>
<p>"Yes," you breathed out, nodding your head ever so slightly.</p>
<p>You felt her hand on your lower stomach trailing downward until she reached that sweet spot between your legs. You bit your lip the first time she brushed a finger against your clit. You pressed your back against the wall of the shower stall as she began to rub. You hadn’t even touched yourself since you’d come to Litchfield and that had been a little over three months ago. Now, you’d been reduced to hardly more than a desperate, needy mess the second she'd laid a hand on you. Carol quickened her pace, making your breathing erratic and your heartbeat speed up. You were nearly on the verge of begging, but you kept your mouth shut.</p>
<p>Hardly a minute later and you were over the edge. You bit back a loud moan as best as you could, and collapsed against the wall. You were panting, completely and utterly spent. Never had an orgasm hit you so hard before. Carol removed her hand from between your legs and pressed herself close against you. Your overheated body almost couldn’t take the closeness.</p>
<p>"No matter what anyone says, you’re not some conquest," Carol told you, the words whispered promises in your ear. "You’re my girl now. And my girl only gets the best."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>